


Deadly Temptation (Lemon Version)

by NamelessEngine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEngine/pseuds/NamelessEngine
Summary: Su Li, daughter of Demeter, has a good time on Halloween night during the Hogwarts Siege.The full version of the omake featured in Chapter 19 of The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Trials (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12506800/19/The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas-The-Trials)





	Deadly Temptation (Lemon Version)

Things in the besieged Hogwarts castle had been strange lately. Mainly due to one deranged woman. As Halloween rolled around the corner, Hermione Granger had suddenly decided that she wasn’t satisfied with what she had. Instead she had started acting too big for her breeches and had decided that her ginger wife wasn’t good enough. Compelled by her sense of superiority to get what she wants, she decided to build a harem out of the attractive girls at school.

Honestly, Su chalked up her behavior to a bad reaction to a potion. Mostly likely a love potion or aphrodisiac of some sort. Granger was truly a cautionary tale of what could go wrong when using such things.

Whatever the cause, the daughter of Demeter was growing mildly concerned. She’d already ensnared some of the school’s famous beauties like Su’s senior Cho Chang, the Slytherin Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass, the exotic Patil Twins, the athletic Angelina Johnson and the adorable Susan Bones.

While most of the castle were quietly panicking and the Ministry found their hands tied as she had technically broken no laws, Su didn’t really care much besides taking note to give the bushy haired menace and her harem a wide berth. She was too over the moon over recent developments in her love life to care about something as petty as some insignificant woman going crazy.

After all, at long last, the demigoddess had gained the affections of the one she loved above all else.

Rhode Evans was hers and hers alone.

It was amazing. The way they rode their passion set the Chinese girl’s soul ablaze!

And nothing, _nothing_ would ruin this for her.

Unfortunately for our heroine, the fates had decided she should care. Very much so indeed.

It was Halloween night and the Ministry, in an attempt to boost morale, had decided to organize a compulsory costume party.

Su had dressed up in an elaborate Poison Ivy costume. After Lee’s many references to her similarity to the comic book villain, the infamous Pamela Isley had been the first person to come to mind when the need for a costume had been announced.

Her costume consisted of a green leotard literally made out of leaves as an underlayer, with accompanying leafy opera gloves. Over the leotard she put on a ballroom gown with an nearly obscenely low cut, which Su was only comfortable wearing because of the leotard underneath.

 _I can’t wait to let Rhode see me in this._ The Chinese girl thought to herself as she walked down the corridors to the New Great Hall from the Ravenclaw dorms. _It’s going to blow her socks off._

Or her panties, either option was fine with her, though the latter was definitely more preferable. Su reddened at the lewd thought but nonetheless her smile grew dazzling at the notion.

She was so caught up in such thoughts, Su failed to find it odd that the corridors were as empty as they were. There was a party after all, yet there was no one in the halls but herself. She was just picking up on this oddity, when she noticed she had company.  

 _Granger’s Harpies,_ Su sourly thought as she looked at the bootlickers the bossy woman had acquired. They were all dressed in metal bikinis made of different material, with matching collars and attached chains that resembled Princess Leia’s outfit from that one scene in Return of the Jedi.

Seeing all the nimble female flesh and exotic outfits, Su was momentarily distracted as she took a self-conscious gulp to wet her suddenly very dry throat. Before she could even speak however, she felt something strike her from behind and darkness quickly consumed her vision.

* * *

Su awoke to the sight of what she could only describe as someone’s fantasy bordello. There were soft divans everywhere and translucent curtains hung from the ceiling that could be used to create private spaces, all illuminated by a soft red light. She tried to move to get a better look of her surroundings and found she was tied up to a bed, her body splayed out like some sacrificial offering.

As she tested her bindings, a soft whine caught her attention and she turned to its source to see her kidnapper. The queen harpy herself. Hermione Granger stood there right in front of her with her fingers brazenly moving in and out of the vagina of a squirming and mewling Cho. Each thrust was accompanied by a squelching sound that made it very clear just how much the naked Ravenclaw was enjoying the attention. In contrast, Granger was barely paying her thrall any mind and was instead roaming her brown eyes over Su as if she were a new toy.

Su’s own eyes flickered around and swallowed heavily as she took in more details of her surroundings. There were racks of sex toys on every wall and restraints of every type imaginable littered the floor. It could only be described in Su’s mind as some kind of twisted sex dungeon.

 _There’s room in Hogwarts was like this._ Su concluded. _So this must be the Room of Requirement._

All around the room, Granger’s other harem girls were similarly naked, save for their collars and chains. Each girl was attending to another as mewls and squeals hammered into Su’s bright red ears Even as they took care of one another, all the girls’ eyes were on Granger. They looked at her with longing gazes upon their wet faces.

Seeing that she was up, Su felt a wave of dread as Granger practically _skipped_ away from a whining Cho and gave the demigod a good view of what she was wearing.

It seemed that Granger had decided to play Catwoman. She was wearing a full leather bodysuit that hugged the bushy haired girl’s admittedly attractive figure. The kitty mask offset some of her intent, but the curling of her lips nevertheless caused distress for the tied down young woman.

“Oh! You looks so pretty in that costume.” The mad woman cooed. “All dressed up. Your costume even matches mine. Catwoman and Poison Ivy were _special_ friends, don’t you know.”

“You better let me go. Rhode will be here any minute.”

At the threat, the cat themed girl just laughed airily.

“Don’t worry, my little Bud. That’s exactly what I want. After I break you, ravage you and make you one of my devoted thralls, she’ll be next.” The deranged witch giggled insanely. “Then I’ll go after Penelope Clearwater. She’s rather plain but having the Head Girl at my beck and call would be quite the power trip. And after that, well… I have a whole castle of beauties to pick from, until I have all of them. Every last girl in Hogwarts, no in the Wizarding World and beyond as my slave.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Su pulled against her restraints, but to no avail. Whatever they had used to tie her up was beyond her ability to break. It didn’t stop her from trying as a fire burned in her belly at the mention of Rhode. She was _hers_ , no one else's. Especially not some wicked, self-serving harpy!

“Still, I hope she comes soon,” Hermione said as her gloved hand stroked Su’s cheek, “I brewed plenty of love potions for her. They should break down that wild spirit of hers. Don’t worry, you can even help break her in with me. I promise you that.”

Su pulled her head away as far as she could from the madwoman’s touch. Tears stinging her eyes that such a possible fate could befall the girl she loved heart and soul.

Her chin was lifted up as Granger held it between her fingers. Her thumb brushed along Su’s painted lips as she said, “I’ve always loved how smart you are. I can’t wait to pick that brain of yours as you shudder and coo from my touch.”

A scathing retort formed on Su’s tongue, but died just as fast when Granger pulled out a small sharp looking knife. She squeaked when the blade slid under the straps of her dress and sliced right through them. The dress slumped down on her petite frame, no longer held up by anything and starting to slide off her body.

“What a pretty design. Such nice spell work Su! I cannot wait to unwrap you, layer by layer.” Granger cooed as she slowly dragged her hand down the bodice of her ruined dress, pushing it open with the blade of her knife as she went along.

As she finished revealing Su’s modest bust, kept from her lustful gaze only by a thin layer of leaves, the madwoman giggled. “Not very big. Not like the Patils. But still perfect. I like them in all sizes after all.”

The daughter of Demeter glowered as her face reddened. It was a sour spot for her that her breasts were small. It was why she was somewhat jealous of Rhode’s, whose boobs were big, but not obscenely so.

Uncaring for her discomfort, Granger continued cutting away at Su’s ruined dress, exposing her leotard clad stomach. Leaning down she gave it a butterfly kiss.

“The first of many.” The crazy woman promised, causing Su to shudder in disgust.

Su thanked Aphrodite as Granger began peppering Su’s body with kisses but only over her leotard. She could only imagine what concoction Granger might have cooked up that might work on bare skin.

Granger kept cutting through the dress until she reached the skirt where with one final long flourish, she cut through it entirely. Grabbing either side of the torn dress, she roughly pulled them apart and revealing Su’s uncovered thighs.

Panic crawled up and down Su’s body as she saw Granger moistening her lips and leaning down… closer and closer to her exposed thighs. Frantically, Su tried to think of a means to get out of this predicament.

Without thought, she cried out, “Helel! Get her!”

At her command, Su felt a familiar swelling sensation come from her anus. Acting in accordance with her will, the clipping that she’d embedded at the very border of her rear opening that was her faithful companion’s default form rapidly grew. His vines seemingly bubbling into existence as it lashed out from her back, all while his rapid growth expanded her asshole and sent a slight thrill of pleasure up her spine.

The vines lashed out, wrapping around the surprised mad woman’s neck and lifting her up. The Harpies untangled from each other and rushed to their Mistress’ aid, but Helel would have none of it. New vines branched off his existing ones and rapidly ensnared the other girls in the manner its kind was famous for.

Seeing them all trapped and struggling against the Devil’s Snare, Su pondered on what to do now even as Helel’s vines snapped her bonds.

Noticing Granger turning a funny shade of blue, Su addressed her plant friend, “Helel relax your grip. I don’t want her getting off that easy.”

Her faithful companion heeded her words and Granger was given a chance to breathe.

“What to do with her though? Hmm…” Su mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “I know! How about some poetic justice?”

Striding toward the trapped Hermione while slipping off the remains of her ruined dress without a second thought, Su looked up at the now frightened young woman with dismissive contempt. A rush of something filled Su’s veins at the scared look on Granger’s face and it brought a smile to her face.

“You know, you lost the moment you mentioned trying to take _MY_ Rhode.” Su told her. “She’s mine! No. One. Else’s. MINE!”

Focusing her powers, one of Helel’s vines crawled along her arm and brushed gently pressed itself her lips. As it passed, it left her lips coated in something _special_ that might have passed as green lipstick.

Striding towards the frightened woman, Su looked up at her with a superior grin.

“Not so mighty now, are you?” She asked Granger, who squirmed in her binds.

Commanding Helel to bring her forth, Su’s hand held the kitty masked girl’s face steady as she planted her coated lips on her own. It was just a light peck but that was more than enough.

Pulling away, Su smiled at the last kiss the whiny bitch would ever have.

“My gift to you, you bint.”

The girl was too far gone to hear anything Su had to say. The moment she’d made contact with the bushy haired sexual predator’s lips, she’d started convulsing. By this point, she’d started foaming at the mouth too and blood was pouring from her eyes, ears and mouth. To complete her humiliating demise, there was even a visible stain and obvious stink form around her crotch.

“Hm, acts like a child. Leaves like a child.” Su commented with a uncharacteristically malicious smirk as she observed that last detail.

Seeing their mistress’ fate, the harpies began howling in dismay. The racket was annoying and Su turned her attention to the idiots.

“Silence!” Su demanded, but the girls ignored her.

Gritting her teeth at the incessant noise they were making, Su tried to think of what to do with them. “Now, what to do with these strumpets? Hmm… I know! Orgies are humiliating, right? Helel!”

With a thought a series of flowers bloomed along Helel’s vines and released dense clouds of pheromones into the air of the room. Struggling as they were against Helel’s vines the harpies quickly inhaled deep lungfuls of the stuff, and with a smirk Su mentally ordered her friend to release them.

As soon as they were free, the girls all looked at one another. Their breath hitched, their eyes glazed and in a frenzy, they pounced on one another.

Su watch entranced as the Patil twins sixty nined each other while Cho rushed forward to rim the twin on top. She had barely got into position before Ginny and Susan jumped her themselves and latched onto her generous breasts and began suckling them like babes, all the while the two redheads furiously fingered each other. Seeing Cho’s pussy unattended, Greengrass took the opportunity to drink deeply of the older girl’s womanly juices as she ate her out. This left her exposed however and Angelica was happy to take advantage as she latched onto the Slytherin and explored every nook and cranny the blonde had to offer with her hands and tongue. And that was only the beginning configuration. As Su continued to watch with fascination, the girls began shifting their attentions from one target to another and various sex acts in an erotic display that left the daughter of fertility wet beyond belief and full of ideas to try on her own beloved.

“Thanks Lesbos!” Su giggled her thanks to the goddess of lesbians as she watched _her_ harem in action. Oh that was a scandalous idea, but one that she was all too willing to have as she fanned her heated face.

The daughter of Demeter was lost in the scene before her, so much so that she almost missed it as the door to the Room slammed open and Rhode rushed in with a worried cry.

“Su! Are you alright?”

With her beloved there, Su lost all interest in the sapphic display and turned all her attention to the daughter of Poseidon. Rhode was dressed as Mera, the Queen of Atlantis from Aquaman. And by the gods was she everything a queen should be. The body hugging green scaled bodysuit showcased her swimmer’s figure along with those alluring hips and rear. Atop her head was a crown that looked vaguely like a trident and masterfully held back Rhode’s sometimes unruly hair.

 _She truly does deserve that crown on her head. The queen of beauties._ Su thought to herself as she licked her suddenly dry lips. _I for one wouldn’t mind falling before her feet in adoring worship._

Skipping over to her beloved, Su plucked one of the pheromone emitting flowers from one of Helel’s vines and tucked it behind Rhode’s right ear. Her mood was high and she wanted her queen to be just as hot and bothered.

“Let’s leave these fools to themselves. We have _better_ things to do.” She purred as Rhode’s sea green eyes glazed over a little. A noticeable flush on her cheeks told Su that her queen was suitably _excited_.

Dragging Rhode pass the sapphic orgy, Su led her over to the bed that the Room had just conjured and pushed her onto it before straddling her. Caught up in the haze created by Helel’s pheromones, her love made no resistance.

Her thighs tightened against those flared hips and she leaned down to caress Rhode’s tanned cheeks.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she sat back up and using her powers ordered the real leaves that made up the leotard and gloves to retreat back into the tiny seeds she’d painstakingly embedded in her pores. With that she was disrobed of the last of her clothes.

“Let’s have some of our own fun, shall we?” Su asked huskily, as she stretched sensuously to give her lover a good long view of her lithe figure.

Rhode gave a weak nod and a giggle escaped Su at her uncharacteristic shyness.

“Rhode, I don’t know whether your are overdressed or just right.” Su teased as her fingers ghosted up and down Rhode’s sides, enjoying the scaly and slippery feel of the bodysuit her lover was wearing.

“We agreed on the costumes.” Rhode murmured, her cheeks flustered.

“I know, love, but I just want to unwrap you and eat you up.”

Blushing crimson, Rhode looked away for a moment even as she whispered. “Go ahead.”

Smirking triumphantly, Su’s hands slipped under Rhode’s back and quickly found the bodysuit’s zipper. Even as she pulled it down, she layered her lover’s exposed collarbone with a series of butterfly kisses.

The mewls her beloved made in response to her ministrations were wondrous to her ears as she exploited every weak point the other young woman had to make her sing. Beneath Su’s talented lips, Rhode sang a song of pure pleasure.

The moment the zipper was fully down, both girls frantically squirmed to slip Rhode out of the costume and all her underclothes too. All the while trying and largely succeeding in maintaining a constant kiss.

That didn’t stop Su from taking the time to admire Rhode’s muscles, curves, and even her faint scars. Mapping out in her mind her love’s life through her body.  

When they managed to pull the bodysuit down, Su finally broke the kiss. Her hands stroked up and down Rhode’s body, cupping her large breasts with a twinge of envy but with a boatload of lust as well.

“I’m going to enjoy tasting these.” Su said, her voice dripping with want. Giving them a squeeze as her slim fingers sank into the globes of flesh.

Blushing prettily, Rhode pushed her chest further into Su’s hands. “G-go ahead.”

The daughter of the seas’ coquettishness set off something in Su’s head and with a growl she pushed her back against the mattress. Kissing her deeply, she pinned her to the bed with her hands, even as she telepathically ordered Helel to grow a new set of vines. A pair came up to keep Rhode pinned while another vine slipped down her body to tease the child of the sea’s sopping wet slit.

The daughter of Poseidon moaned as the vine ghosted across her labia, and pulled away from the kiss.

“Wait, Su. First time. Want you.” The scion of the seas stammered out breathlessly. Her eyes wide and cloudy in her own lust as her chest moved up and down.

“And you will get it love.” Su promised, “But first things first. I promised your tits a little attention and I think it’s about time for me to deliver.”

With her statement of intent clear, the child of agriculture squeezed her lover’s left breast tenderly. Kneading gently even as she drifted down towards her right, trailing kisses against Rhode’s flush flesh all along the way. As she reached her destination, Su began to kiss her way in a lazy spiral toward the by now very erect nipple.

“Bon appétit.” Su said in a playful whisper that blew across the already overstimulated skin of her lover’s boob.

“S-Su! Ah, that’s mean~!” Rhode squirmed as the hot breath tickled her kissed flesh.

The Chinese girl’s only reply was a smirk as she descended on the teat. She suckled at it, playing her tongue across the sensitive organ with all the eager tenderness she could muster.

The panting breath of her lover burned her loins something fierce as her hips bucked against Su’s pelvis. Helel’s vine which had been teasing Rhode’s womanhood the whole time brushed up against Su’s own and the daughter of Demeter gasped, something which caused her breath to rush over the nipple still in her mouth and her lover to moan in pure ecstasy.

Even as she smirked at getting such a reaction from Rhode, she had Helel branch his vine and sent it to service her own eager pussy. _Can’t forget myself._

“Su! Enough foreplay! Fuck me! Fuck me now!” Rhode screamed as she squirmed under Helel’s touch and her own.

Su’s heart swelled with pride at being able to elicit this kind of response from the love of her life.

“I would be happy to make you into a woman. _My_ woman.” Su growled in a voice that was pure desire.

“S-Su!” Rhode squealed in surprise as Su spread her legs and took a moment to take in the beauty of her flower at full bloom. The pretty pink lips was more glorious than the finest orchid Su had ever looked upon.

And it was all hers. Only hers. She wouldn’t share this fine sight with even the gods.

“Fingers. Tongue. Helel. All of you!” Rhode moaned as her left hand broke free only to grab Su’s own right hand and move it to her crotch. Her digits brushing against the neat patch of black curls. “Now! I’m wet enough, go!”  

“Your wish is my command, my Queen.” Su chuckled as she sank her fingers in deeply. Angling her fingers just _right_ so that the tips of her fingers would reach deep, but oddly felt nothing there.

Rhode looked embarrassed, “I l- lost it during training. You're still my first!”

Su felt a little disgruntled but was pleased she was still her first. No other could make such a claim after all. She was pulled from her thoughts when Rhode bucked her hips, obviously wanting her to continue.

“Then I’ll make you feel what it means to be a woman.” She said and positioned Helel in her pussy. Grunting, Su felt her own hymen break with a sharp pain but it was worth it. If she could share this moment with Rhode.

It would always be worth it.

With a mental command, the plant turned rigid and phallic as vines curled around it. A little surprise for Rhode to enjoy in a moment.

Su pressed her forehead against Rhode’s as they kissed. With a mighty thrust, Su entered Rhode. She could feel Helel soaking up Rhode’s juices as if it was water. No as if it was the sweetest nectar, even more incredible than the drink of the gods itself.

Both moaned at their union. Su was euphoric! They were finally together, both body and soul! She wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.

Panting, Su started slowly thrusting into her love’s weeping slit. Watching Rhode writhe because of her sent pleasure through her own body.

“Su! Faster! Su! I’m close! Su! I’m coming!”

Sweat on her brow, Su panted and shrieked as a coiled feeling filled her stomach, “Me too!”

With screams of passion, the couple came as one. Out of breath and basking in the afterglow of their love making, the couple cuddled together in sweet embrace.

Refusing to let the other go.

* * *

 

In a startled gasp, Su’s soil black eyes flickered open and she looked around her anxiously as she tried to get her bearings. As she realized she was in her dorm, she groaned in disappointment. As her hands rubbed her eyes, she realized it was still the night before Halloween.

Though not everything was against her. As evidenced by how her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and the pleasant wetness between her legs.

“That was one strange dream.”

Moving her damp right hand from under her sheets to rest on the top of her duvet, she adds with blushing cheeks. “A very pleasant one though.”

Was the thrill she felt playing the dominant in the dream what her mother felt when she went all Grainzilla?

If so, she understood why her mother sometimes acted like it. It was exhilarating!

“Helel?” She asks and her friend appears from under her sheets, “We should have some naughty times with Rhode. Be prepared for a special night.”

Now she just had to try and convince Rhode to try on some costumes that Su liked. Especially body hugging ones.

A giggle escaped her lips.

“Gods being in love is amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> E4E: *Whistles* Man that’s one hell of a wet dream Su. You naughty little thing you! 
> 
> Nameless: Hope you guys liked this explicit little omake we cooked up. Don’t know when we’ll do another one. But we will. Eventually. At least we have plans for such. So if this is your cup of tea, look forward to it.


End file.
